


【翔润】Game Rules 17（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 17（ABO）

经过两天的调养，松本润的身体恢复了正常，高烧彻底褪下去了。

松本润好利索的那天樱井翔正好没有工作，樱井荣子去大学教课了，樱井俊在出差，樱井舞在忙活一个跟踪采访，樱井修有学分要补，家里除了仆人和厨师，就只剩下了松本润和樱井翔。

樱井翔打着“为了庆祝小润痊愈”的旗号，让厨师做了一桌子的菜。

“翔君，这也太多了吧……”被按着肩膀坐在餐桌前，松本润盯着满桌子的丰富菜色发愣。

就我们两个，吃得完么？

“不多不多，怀石料理么，看着多，其实每样的分量很少的。”樱井翔说完就走到松本润对面坐下，“发烧刚好也比较适合吃这种清淡又有营养的。来尝尝厨师的手艺怎么样！”

说完就夹起一块烤青花鱼放进了嘴里，“超好吃！润你快尝尝！”

“好。”松本润被他的样子逗笑了，也拿起筷子夹起一块豆腐，细细品尝了起来。

你不愿意把这些事情告诉我增添我的烦恼，可是我都明白呢。我和你家里人的口味不太一样，第一顿一起吃的晚饭没有吃多少，原来你都看在眼里。我生病这几天你虽然没有刻意留下来照顾我，可是那些被倒进保温杯里的水，提前按剂量分好装进药盒里各种药片，床头柜上的小零食，仆人准时送进房间的午饭，如果不是你上了心，绝不会这样周到。今天也是，怀石料理费时又麻烦，如果厨师向你的父母抱怨，樱井先生可不像是那么好说话的人。

但你还是吩咐他去做了。只为了让我能开开心心地吃上一顿饭，不用面对我不喜欢的菜色饿肚子，也想让我不用勉强自己面对那些并不喜欢我的你的家人。

被一个人小心呵护唯恐受到一点伤害，自从出了大学校门，松本润就再也没有感受过了。

二宫虽然只比松本润大了不到三个月，却比他整整早分化了三年。两人同住一间寝室，二宫和也一直把松本润当弟弟在照顾。

所有人都觉得松本润八成是个Beta了，还担心身为Omega的二宫和也会被欺负吃亏什么的，连他的合法Alpha相叶雅纪都有过这样的顾虑，这个直性子的家伙当着松本润的面跟二宫和也提了这一茬，话音未落就被对方的汉堡手糊了脸。

“胡扯什么呢！小润第二性征还没开始分化呢！”二宫和也语出惊人，后来的事实也证明，只有他看见了真相。

大三那年才正式分化成Omega，初次发情之后松本润整个人都像是被从水里捞出来的一样，浑身软绵绵的没力气，还有闲心跟二宫和也开玩笑，“Nino你怎么不去读医学院，直觉这么敏锐，我还没分化连医院的那些大夫都没看出来。”

“医生那么累，我才不去当。要是真的当了医生的话，那我一台手术就得要价一千万，少一分钱都不上手术台。”

“喂喂，你这是公开讹诈啊。”

“哼哼，爱做不做！”

虽然生活中多了很多麻烦，需要对付每一次的发情期，需要随身带着抑制剂，身为一个还没有被标记过的Omega，天黑以后有些地方就不能去了……诸如这一切的一切，二宫和也都一条一条细细地讲给松本润听，帮他挑抑制剂，大四跟相叶雅纪搬出去住之后还时不时地邀请他到家里吃饭，虽然那个一居室的出租屋真的超级小。

可以说离开那个令人窒息的家念大学的这四年，是松本润为数不多的轻松日子，还有了两个关心他的哥哥。

而樱井翔跟二宫和也还不一样。

在二宫和也面前，松本润可以撒娇，可以耍赖，可以把自己当做一个还没长大的小屁孩一样胡搅蛮缠，对方都会纵容他，把他真的当做自己的弟弟一样，使唤起人来也毫无心理障碍。

到了樱井翔这里，松本润就收起了那幼稚的一套，努力的想要让自己像个大人，付出自己的真心，也想要在他那里得到真心。

归根结底，来自爱人的关心和照顾，与来自兄长的关心和照顾，是完全不同的两回事，前者令人心动不已，而后者只是让人满怀的感激。

来自心灵与身体的双重温暖让松本润眷恋，连生病都变得不那么难捱。

吃完饭就已经是将近五点，五点半樱井荣子下课归来的时候，正好看见仆人把最后一个怀石料理的餐具洗刷干净，收进了碗橱。

摇头叹气，虽然两天前那晚上无意间听到的对话让樱井荣子对松本润的偏见没有那么大了，但是似乎要把她儿子勾搭成一个为了讨得爱人欢心不惜麻烦别人的纨绔子，她对松本润，还是十分的不喜。

在樱井荣子看来，自己懂事又一贯体恤仆人的大儿子，之前绝对不会麻烦厨师去做一整套的怀石料理，只为了自己一饱口福。

从前的他，宁可去料理店吃，虽然那里做的比家里差了太多。

吩咐厨师今天晚上做点简单的就行了，收获他一脸惊喜的表情之后，樱井荣子就更加不满了，她不是对松本润刚住进家里就生病有什么怨言，虽然她是个Beta，但Omega体质敏感换季就爱生病也是知道的，也不存在什么松本润在用生病跟她示威或者晦气什么的，无知者才这么想问题，不过劳累厨师忙活一上午只为了给两个人做饭而松本润不知道劝自己的Alpha打消这个念头，就是他的不对了。

Alpha啊，一旦陷入了恋爱有了自己喜欢的人，智商就会直线下降，当年的樱井俊多精明的一个人，在追求她的时候也干了不少蠢事。身为Omega应该清楚这一点才对，可松本润却选择视而不见。

从小成长的环境那般不好，也不懂得阻止自己丈夫的任性和想当然，现在看来规矩学得也不够，下午吃饭太晚现在不想吃晚饭却没有下楼亲自说一声抱歉，松本润这孩子，真心不是小翔的良配。

更何况他还为着这么一个Omega丢了自己的继承权。

这件事松本润八成还不知道吧。

不得不说，自己生出来的孩子真是自己最了解，当初樱井翔把所有事都告诉了松本润，却独独瞒下了如果他们结婚樱井家的家产就没有资格继承这件事。因为樱井翔同样知道，如果连这件事都和盘托出，那松本润是绝对不会同意两个人结婚的。

反正我现在手里的产业也足够养活我们两个的了，甚至还能再养活两个孩子，那有没有继承权，都无所谓咯。可不能因为这件事让润觉得是他害了我，心怀愧疚拒绝掉填写婚姻届。

樱井翔是这样想的。

松本润并不知道楼下樱井荣子对他的成见，也不知道当时求婚的樱井翔到底跟他隐瞒了什么事，他现在正抱着膝盖坐在床上，因为纠结某些事情而脸色变幻不定。

浴室里传来隐约花洒的水声更让他心烦意乱，左思右想没得出什么结论，樱井翔就擦着头上的水从浴室走出来了。

透过头发的缝隙，樱井翔就看见他的Omega在双人床中间缩成一团，脸上那副纠结啊纠结啊纠结得不行不行的表情他怎么看怎么觉得可爱，轻轻咳嗽一声引得对方注意，松本润对上他的视线之后明显慌乱了一下。

“翔，翔君你怎么这么快就出来了？不打算泡个澡什么的么？”说完第一句话意识到自己语气不对，松本润迅速补充了一下。

“嗯？我要是不累的话就不愿意泡澡了，倒是润，你刚才怎么没泡一会儿？我有一种入浴剂可以预防感冒哦。”松本润这幅样子绝对有事，樱井翔有意逗一逗他，像小狮子一样地甩了甩头发，浴袍袋子都没系好就走过去爬上了床，紧挨着松本润坐下。

“我，我就想着发烧刚好要是泡澡的话容易低血糖……哎呀翔君你干嘛突然离这么近！”松本润红着脸往旁边挪了一大块。

干什么啊一下子就凑过来不说，衣服还不好好穿！浴袍都散开了！

眼神悄悄向下面瞟去，能看见衣襟中若隐若现的某个器官，尺寸非常可观……

松本润十分隐晦地吞了口口水，脸更红了。

“哦？是吗？”小骗子，你以为我听不出来你在说谎，还是以为我没看见你在瞟我的小兄弟？樱井翔笑得十分危险。

“是……啊呀不是不是翔君我错了你别挠我的痒哈哈哈哈——”

见松本润还在负隅顽抗，樱井翔直接动手，伸向松本润的腰间去戳捏那里的肉，指尖轻轻搔着，松本润软成了一滩水，连躲避的力气都没有了，被樱井翔按在床上不停地求饶。

“快说，到底为什么没泡澡？”

樱井翔笑嘻嘻地撑在松本润上方，这样的表情，这样的神色，与松本润记忆中的那个神采飞扬的少年重合了起来，让他一阵恍惚，实话也就先于大脑脱口而出。

“我怕泡了澡之后待会儿没力气……想补上新婚之夜来着……”

对方舔着嘴唇的坏笑让松本润回过了神，意识到自己刚才说了什么之后，他简直恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

“那你纠结个什么劲儿呢？”

“我不是怕你不同意吗！”知道自己刚才的表情都被樱井翔看了个彻底之后，松本润索性破罐子破摔了。

“我怎么会不同意？在下乐意至极呢~”樱井翔说完，就扯开了自己浴袍的带子，露出了因为长期锻炼而匀称结实的肉体，下半身在松本润的腰侧蹭了蹭，那个地方很快就硬了起来，“你都不知道这一天我等了多久，润。”

松脂和松叶混合的味道在松本润身边弥漫开来，也勾出了Omega本来淡淡的信息素，让它变得浓郁。

“你……”松本润连脖子都变成了诱人的粉红色，他觉得力气仿佛从身上抽走了，连话都说不完整，试着解了几次衣服扣子都没解开，最后还是樱井翔动手帮忙，才让他把自己剥得跟他的Alpha一样光溜溜的。

“润，虽然现在我没法标记你，不过我保证，你一定会很舒服的。”吻上了松本润之后，樱井翔在他耳边轻声说着，然后再一次将那像两瓣多汁果肉一样的唇含在了嘴里。

舌头在对方的口腔里游走，搜刮着唾液中带着的荔枝和芒果的甜香。

松本润沉浸在樱井翔的吻和那令他无比安心的信息素中，渐渐也被带起了情潮，身后渐渐湿润了起来。

破碎的呻吟从嘴边溢出，樱井翔笑得越发开心。

润，这一夜，还长着呢。

 

接下来的半年多，松本润像一个中国古代真正的大家闺秀一样，大门不出二门不入，安安心心地宅在家里，哪也不去，等待着吃瓜群众、杂志编辑和狗仔队们，把他彻底地遗忘在脑袋后面。

每次樱井翔问他“成天待在家里闷不闷？”松本润都笑着回应他，“一点都不呢。”

然后用一个甜腻腻的笑容和一个湿漉漉的吻，堵住了他接下来想要问出口的话。

两个人正式陷入了热恋期一样，还像是两个被禁止谈恋爱的高中生一样，体会着某种偷偷摸摸的刺激。

这段时间樱井俊会议不断，经常满世界的飞，樱井舞开始了为期一年的外派工作，因为回来就可以升职，她干劲十足。

大学生樱井修正是喜欢跟朋友胡天胡地的年纪，有时候住在家里，有时候住朋友那，有时候睡在宿舍，居无定所，神出鬼没，樱井家对孩子们的管教很严，小时候会花大力气教他们礼仪和规矩，上了高中以后就逐步放手，除了学习成绩要求依然严厉以外，其他事情都交给他们自己去判断。

所以樱井修的归家频率跟考试次数成反比，每次樱井俊都会攒到一起收拾他，偏这小子就是不长记性，依旧跟他老爹耍这种幼稚的鬼把戏。

所以现在经常在家吃饭的人员只有樱井荣子，樱井翔和松本润而已。

这几个月来松本润规规矩矩，乖巧听话，哪都不去，跟外界断了联系一样安静，不惹事也没起幺蛾子，让原本对他十分不满的樱井荣子终于对这个人能做到可以心平气和地在同一张桌子上吃饭，虽然态度还是依旧冷漠。

每次樱井翔都对母亲在饭桌上表现出来的冷漠态度替松本润感到抱歉，可松本润却像察觉不到樱井荣子的冷漠一样，自己一个人说这说那，看了什么节目，书中有什么有意思的段落，关于某些深奥语句的理解对不对——樱井荣子是庆应大学的国文教授，松本润也是在得知这一点之后才擅自增加了这一话题的。

也不觉得尴尬，也没有因为被完全无视而感到难堪，面色如常，笑容依旧，每次樱井翔都会帮着附和，俩人表演漫才一样吃完了整顿晚饭，有些时候累了一天本来一句话都不想说，可也不知道松本润说话太有吸引力还是怎么的，樱井翔总会不自觉地开口，等到晚饭结束才反应过来，自己又跟着说了半个多小时的话。

同居生活中，松本润多数时候都是被照顾的那一个，不管他抱着怎样不想给工作繁忙的翔君添麻烦的心态，樱井翔似乎总是比他能够先想一步，每次都是已经被照顾到了他才反应过来是得了自家Alpha的照顾。

所以就更加想要跟樱井荣子处好关系了，总是夹在中间的翔君，一定很难受的吧。

樱井翔唯一的一次强硬，就是给松本润手腕上戴了一个监控他激素水平和发情状况的手环，手环防水又需要密码才能解开，是堂本剛所在的研究所开发出来的新产品，用于发情期紊乱的Omega的临床治疗，连接到智能终端的软件里，就能够远程监控，突然发情就会报警，提醒Alpha及时赶回家。

松本润很反对，觉得这样会影响樱井翔的工作，樱井翔第一次跟他沉下了脸，可怕的表情让松本润当时就不敢吱声了。

也多亏了这个手环，让松本润本来需要代谢一年才能脱离的抑制剂副作用，提前了好几个月就结束了。

在家庭医生的监控下第一次注射了普通抑制剂而没有出现任何不良反应、几十秒之后发情就得以平复，宣告松本润彻底摆脱了那款抑制剂。

 

“翔君，你什么时候休假？”

九点多在公司加班的樱井翔，接到了松本润的电话。体谅他工作繁忙，松本润一般都会先发邮件询问他有没有时间通电话，得到肯定答复之后才会打过来，像今天这样没有问就直接的拨通，还是第一次。

“下周吧，可以休息三天左右。怎么了，润？”将手里的文件搁在一边，樱井翔靠在椅背上，一边望着窗外的夜色，一边问。

“嗯……就是，就是我觉得，你可以……嗯，你可以了。”

羞答答的声音从电话那头传来，逗笑了樱井翔。

原来“标记”这两个字让你这么害羞啊，连说都说不出来。

“好啊，那我要努力工作争取多休息几天了，听说初次标记会带来意外的发情期哦！”

“哎呀不许笑！那，那你也不要太辛苦……好好工作吧我挂了拜拜翔君！”

把手机从耳朵边上放下，樱井翔抱着手机傻笑了起来。

松本润将电话受到口袋里，把小炖锅里的炖品盛进瓷盅扣好盖子，示意等在一旁的仆人可以了。

仆人端着托盘走进樱井荣子的书房，把瓷盅放在桌子上就准备离开，却被叫住了。

“请等一下，他准备这个，有多长时间了？”

“大概有半年了，夫人。”

“我知道了，谢谢你。”

仆人微微一鞠躬，开门走了。

瓷盅里盛的是银耳雪梨枸杞汤，这几天樱井荣子有些咳嗽，喝这个感觉很舒服。

樱井荣子神色有些复杂地看着那个甜白瓷的器皿，回想起了自己刚刚路过厨房看见的那一幕——那个她一直不待见的大儿媳正满脸认真神色地调着火候，将冰糖加进小炖锅里，就这么站在炉灶前，一直一直盯着锅。

好像等着重要实验结果的研究员，而不是在做一锅普普通通的炖品。

原来这半年来每天晚上送到书房里的各类汤水，都是你做的。

我还以为是小翔吩咐厨师的，还在欣慰这小子终于学会体贴老妈了。

罢了，这种剑拔弩张的偏见，在我这应该结束了。

毕竟，坚持六天是意思一下，坚持六个月，那就是真心一片了。

你说呢，小润。

 

——TBC


End file.
